A need exists for a system for deploying moorings in very deep water using a system of polymer lines and buoys for faster deployment than current techniques.
A deepwater deployment system is described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,552 and is incorporated herein by reference.
A further need exists for a system for deploying suction piles in deep water using two heavy lift cranes that is systematic and does not cause any chafing on the edge of a floating vessel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.